Luna Llena
by K-DarkAngel199
Summary: Un chico, una chica, un destino, una luna, muchos enemigos, muchos amigos. Ella un chica huerfana sin saber acerca de su pasado el un chico antisocial con un pasado tragico unidos por el destino lucharan hasta el final por el mundo en el que viven y principalmente por un amor que perdurara hasta el final. Sorry no soy buena con los summarys y tambien soy nueva demen oportunidadXD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy nueva en esto así que les pido una oportunidad a esta pobre novata XD **

**Disclaimer: soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo maestro. Pero esta historia proviene de mi gran y psicópata mente bueno espero que les guste y no sean tan duros TT^TT xD**

**Luna Llena**

**Abril 30 del 2014, Canadá**

**? POV**

Me llamo Soul Evans y no soy un chico del todo normal tengo 21 años y tengo un secreto y ese secreto es que me puede transformar en lobo… si deben creer que es imposible pero es verdad existen vampiros, brujas, hadas, demonios, ángeles y todo tipo de ser mágico y uno que ha sido creado gracias a la locura en el mundo los llamamos heartless y son masas de oscuridad que pueden tomar la forma de cualquier animal y en este momento se encuentran destruyendo nuestro mundo.

**? POV**

Corre, corre eso es lo que pasaba por mi mente en estos momentos necesitaba huir de mi hogar no soportaba estar ahí asi que decidí huir si en pleno invierno pero no me importa por cierto lo siento por no presentarme soy Maka Albarn y me encuentro huyendo de casa de mis tutores que son mis tíos ya que si soy huérfana y mis tíos de parte paterna son unos idiotas que me trataban como sirvienta pase muchos años así y ya no soportaría sus abusos así que váyanse al carajo tíos pensé para después seguir corriendo con unas pequeña maleta donde traía mi poca ropa y un poco de comida para no morir de hambre, seguí corriendo y pronto quede enfrente de un bosque que se extendía a lo largo escuche unos gritos detrás de mí provenientes de mis tíos así que no tuve más opción y me adentre en el bosque para después seguir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente del planeta tierra y otro planeta como dije antes soy nueva y espero me den una oportunidad onegai: 3**

**Disclaimer: soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo héroe.**

**Luna Llena**

**Maka POV**

Había corrido muchos kilómetros y mis piernas ya no aguantaban más y de un momento a otro me derrumbe en la fría capa de nieve que había. Rodeada de árboles con nada más que un abrigo y un pantalón holgado moriría de frio… NO! No podía morir había llegado muy lejos como para rendirme así que me levante usando todas mis fuerzas para después empezar a caminar por el oscuro bosque frio necesitaba seguir adelante porque si me quedaba aquí moriría de frio no podía quedarme así que seguí caminando hasta que…

GRRRRRRR "gruñidos" pensé para después dirigir mi vista hasta donde había escuchado los gruñidos tal vez era un perro… "no lo creo los perros no suenan así" pensé para después empezar a temblar tenía miedo ahora que si no me mataba el frio los animales lo harían pero que suerte de perros la mía.

Pronto vi como de los arbustos salían unos lobos de tamaño descomunal que de la sorpresa me hicieron caer de sentón

-lobos…-dije los más inaudible posible pero al parecer los lobos me oyeron ya que dieron un paso al frente dejándose alumbrar por la luna uno era de un extraño color azul con una estrella en la pata izquierda de ojos verdes, otro era de color negro de ojos ámbares y con tres peculiares rayas blancas en la oreja izquierda, otro con el pelaje igual de negro que el anterior pero en cambio este no poseía las rayas y sus ojos eran violetas y el ultimo el que más me llamo la atención un lobo blanco de peculiares ojos rojos.. "hermosos" pensé para después ver como los lobos se acercaban a mí de forma amenazadora

-moriría eso pasaría pase tanto para nada- dije en voz baja para mí misma así que cerré mis ojos y espere la mordida que nunca paso abrí mis ojos y vi que el lobo blanco se había puesto frente a mi como protegiéndome haciendo que me sorprendiera

Los lobos empezaron a gruñir y a ladrar hasta que el lobo blanco ladro más fuerte que ellos haciéndolos callar al parecer él era el alfa dirija mi vista a los otros lobos y vi cómo se marchaban al ya no sentirme en peligro suspire aliviada estaba cansada y ya no me importaba si me congelaba así que me derrumbe en la nieve y cerré mis ojos para poder descansar pronto sentí como algo se acostaba a mi lado y me imagine que era el lobo así que abrí mis ojos y como pensé era el lobo blanco. Sonreí.

-gracias por salvarme y también por darme calor- le agradecí para después volver a cerrar mis ojos mientras me acurrucaba más al lado del lobo blanco

**Soul POV**

Maldición los chicos me mataran cuando vuelva a la cabaña… suspire para después mirar a la chica que se acurrucaba cerca mío en busca de calor sonreí "se ve tan pacífica" pensé para después mover a todos lados mi cabeza en que estaba pensando es solo una humada pero que estupidez me dije a mi mismo "pero en verdad esa chica tenía un aura rara la llevaría mañana a la cabaña para resolver las cosas" pensé para después colocar mi cabeza en la nieve para pronto quedar dormido...

**Bien personas especiales es todo por hoy espero les haya gustado dejen reviews gracias xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo persona soy yo K-DarkAngel199 espero que les esté gustando mi trabajo y perdonen por las faltas ortográficas en el fic anterior bueno y como siempre el…. *Redoble de tambor***

**Disclaimer: soul eater no me pertenece es de mi héroe Atsushi Okubo.**

** Luna Llena**

**Maka POV**

Desperté al oír a los pájaros cantar abrí mis ojos perezosamente y me estire un poco para después volver a colocarme sobre mi suave cama que respira…. Espera las camas no respiran abrí mis ojos de golpee alejándome de esa "cama" para después darme cuenta de que no era una cama era un lobo

-un… lobo…..- dije para después recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior

-oh ya recuerdo- dije para mí misma para luego ver como el lobo se estiraba para después bostezar al terminar de hacer eso dirigió su vista hacia a mí y a paso lento vino hacia mí y por alguna razón no tenía miedo una parte de mi sabía que él no me haría daño

El lobo ya cerca mío choco su cabeza contra mi palma y yo le sobe la cabeza desee quedarme así pero tenía que irme así que deje de sobar al lobo y empezó a caminar pero el lobo se interpuso en mi camino

-que haces? Necesito irme- le dije al lobo para después esquivarlo y seguir caminando

-_no puedes irte-_escuche una voz y me voltee para ver quien había dicho eso

-quien anda ahí?-pregunte pero nadie respondió bufe molesta "mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas" pensé para después seguir caminando

-_no puedo dejar que te vayas necesito llevarte conmigo_-volví a escuchar esa voz

-ya basta el que me esté haciendo esto que salga-dije ya irritada viendo al lobo blanco

-ahg me están jugando una broma-dije para seguir caminando pero el lobo se volvió a interponer

_-nadie está bromeando es solo que tu no quieres ver la realidad_-dijo e-e-l el…. Lobo haciéndome retroceder de la sorpresa

-tu h-h-ha-blas?-pregunte alterada

-_pues sí... no soy un lobo normal si te diste cuenta_- me dijo el lobo con una voz que a cualquiera hubiera conquistado incluso a mi pero en la situación en que me encontraba no era muy prometedora

-_ahora te llevare a la fuerza ya que no quieres venir por voluntad propia_-me dijo el lobo para después acercarse a mi agarrarme por la capucha de mi abrigo y llevarme en el hocico como si fuera hueso

-suéltame-le grite

-_no molestes_-me dijo

-eh dio suéltame no soy tu hueso- le dije

_-ja como si quisiera un hueso con tan poca carne como tú_-me dijo haciéndome enfadar "quien se cree ese perro para insinuar que estoy plana si tuviera uno de mis libros más grandes se lo clavaria en la cabeza" pensé ya enfadada

-a donde me llevas perro?-le pregunte

-_a mi hogar_-me dijo mientras seguí corriendo pronto reaccione y trague en seco "casa donde habría más lobos que podrían usarme de almuerzo" pensé

-no quiero morir!-grite aterrorizada

-_no te harán nada así que ya deja de gritar lastimas mis orejas_-me dijo enfadado para después acelerar el paso.

Seguíamos corriendo cuando de repente el lobo secuestrador bajo la velocidad

-porque bajas la velocidad no que me llevabas a tu casa?-le pregunte

-_ya estamos aquí_-dijo para después hacerse paso entre unos arbustos dejando a la vista una pequeña cabaña de madera de dos pisos

-vives aquí?-le pregunte sorprendida

-_si porque tan sorprendida?-_me dijo abriendo su hocico liberando mi capucha dejándome caer en la nieve

-no por nada es solo que pensé que vivirías en una cueva como un lobo normal-le dije sobándome mi retaguardia

-_si te has dado cuenta no soy un lobo normal y no soy un hombre de las cavernas soy un lobo_-dijo para después empezar a caminar en dirección a la cabaña

Ya en el perta de la cabaña vi como el lobo era alumbrado por una luz que me cegó momentáneamente para después dar paso a un chico albino de ojos rojos como la sangre

-creo que mi cabeza no aguantara hasta el final de este día-fije sin creerme lo que había pasado de lobo a chico y me imagino que de chico a lobo

-hay non tendré un colapso mental-dije irritada no entendía nada

-entra-me dijo el chico albino abriéndome la puerta para que yo pasara y así hice aunque me estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo literalmente

Ya al entrar a la casa se encontraba desierta así que me senté en el sillón mientras que el albino iba a la cocina

Pronto regreso y vi que tenía un papel en la mano

-qué dice?-pregunte

-mis compañeros han ido de casa volverán más tarde- me dijo

-voy a darme una ducha tu quédate ahí y si escapas cuando te encuentre me las pagaras caro-me amenazo

-tranquilo no pensaba escapar- dije para después acostarme en el sillón

-bien-dijo el albino y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que la oscuridad me golpeara

**Eso es todo bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo amigos y díganme si quieren que lo sigua o que dejen review… :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ogaio minna :3 a aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Luna Llena y como siempre el tan hermoso….**

**Disclaimer: soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo.**

**Bueno no los hago esperar **

**Luna Llena**

**Soul POV**

Había terminado de darme una ducha y había bajado las escaleras para verificar que la chica siguiera ahí y que me encuentro a la chica medio muerta, pálida como un muerto y al parecer no podía respirar.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella y puse mi mano en su frente, tenía fiebre puse mi oído en su pecho y sus latidos se escuchaban débiles de repente empezó a toser y me asuste estos eran los síntomas de la neumonía en verdad no debí dejar que durmiera en el bosque conmigo mi calor no fue suficiente, repentinamente escuche como las puertas corredizas que daban al patio se abrían.

-soul… que hace la humana aquí-pregunto uno de mis amigos Ragnarock

-eso no importa en estos momentos-dije

-donde esta Stein y Marie?-pregunte me estaba alterando

-aquí estamos soul… ummm veo que trajiste un conejillo de indias-dijo el macabro de Stein el y su locura de la disección

-ella no es un experimento Stein ahora déjate de bromas y ayúdala-le grite a Stein haciendo que todos me vieran sorprendidos

-bien que le pasa?-me pregunto Stein después de salir de su asombro

-tiene neumonía no le sentó muy bien el dormir ayer en la nieve-dije mirando a la chica

-pues que esperabas idiota no es un lobo como nosotros-dijo Stein

-bien ya lo sé es mi culpa pero ayúdala Stein… por favor-le dije mirándolo fijamente mientras él me devolvía la mirada

-wao soul Evans pidiendo algo por favor bueno lo hare si esa chica es tan importante para ti que te haga rogar debe ser única-dijo Stein haciéndome sonrojar esa era una idea estúpida

-que estás loco solo te pido que la salves porque ella no parece una chica normal-le dije molesto

-ya como quieras romeo-me dijo enfadándome mas

-quiten las cosas de la mesa... y tu soul ponla sobre esta-nos dio una orden Stein y todos la seguimos

-bien… esto tardara un rato así que muchachos vallan a descansar los llamare cuando el experi… digo la paciente despierte-dijo el maniático de Stein así que lo mire con cara de desconfianza

-tranquilo soul yo veré que él no le haga nada-me dijo Marie la que es como una madre para todos los que vivimos aquí

-okey-dije para después seguir a los chicos a la planta de arriba para descansar había sido un día ajetreado. Suspire.

**Maka POV**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y al ya recuperar mi visión total frente a mí se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos chocolate claro con un extraño parche en el ojo izquierdo parecía una mujer agradable y tierna

-oh veo que ya despertaste hola soy Marie-me dijo la ya no tan extraña mujer

-hola… dónde estoy?-pregunte incorporándome en la cama sintiéndome un poco mareada

-en nuestro hogar soul te trago aquí-dije la señora Marie

-soul? Oh así que ese era su nombre es muy bonito-susurre para mí misma recordando lo pasado

-y donde está el?-pregunte curiosa queriendo saber dónde se encontraba mi salvador

-están arriba en sus habitaciones déjame ir a buscarlos-me dijo sonriéndome tiernamente mientras yo le devolvía la sonrisa para después marcharse

No sé porque pero ella me daba un sentimiento de calidez, armonía, tranquilidad, como sui fuera mi… madre

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar un tumulto de voces dirigiéndose a la escalera hasta que llegaron y empezaron a bajar ya todos los desconocidos abajo se posicionaron frente a mí y después todo fue silencio… hasta que mi salvador fue quien corto el silencio

-ya estas mejor?-me pregunto y yo asentí

-bien-dijo para después dejar de hablar de nuevo silencio

-hola soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa-me dijo una muchacha de cabello azabache largo atado en una coleta con hermosos ojos azules y una proporcionada figura sonriéndome como de más o menos mi edad por si no lo sabían tengo 18

-hola tsubaki un gusto-le dije correspondiendo a su sonrisa

-hola somos Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson pero nos puedes decir Liz y Patty-me dijeron dos chicas que al parecer eran gemelas pero en verdad que eran diferentes la llamada Liz era un poco más alta su cabellos era de color rubio castaño de ojos azules y de apariencia un poco seria en cambio la llamada Patty era un poco más pequeña pero su figura era más proporcionada que la de su hermana su cabello era corto y era rubio claro y sus ojos iguales de azul

-hola Liz, Patty-les dije sonriendo me agradan

-hola..Soy Kira Gilliro-me dijo cortante una chica de cabello negro largo y en el centro de cada mechón había un ovalo que parecían ojos de color rojo sus ojos eran hermosos uno turquesa y el otro verde caña su figura era proporcionada pero sin pasarse de la línea parecía una chica fría y solitaria era espeluznante

-hola Kira-le dije sonriendo tratando de ser amigable

-hum-bufo ella girando su cabeza como si no quisiera mirarme

-tranquila Kira es así no te preocupes –dijo un chico de cabello negro alborotado de ojos violetas con una pisca de celeste en ellos

-por cierto soy Ragnarock-me dijo serio

-hola Ragnarock-le dije de vuelta

-nyajajajaj hola humana yo soy el dios de nuestro mundo el gran Black Star-grito un chico de cabello azul con un tatuaje de estrella en el brazo derecho igual que el lobo y ojos verdes también iguales algo raro está pasando

-ho...la-dije desconfiada ese chico me irrita

-dejando de lado al idiota ese yo soy Death the kid pero puedes decirme kid un gusto-me dijo un chico muy guapo de cabello negro alineado con tres rayas blancas en el lado izquierdo de ojos ámbar igual que los lobos ahora que me fijo bien se parecen a los lobos de la noche anterior

-un…gusto-dije ya desconfiada

-Y para finalizar como ya sabrás ese es soul yo soy Stein y está mi esposa Marie-me dijo un hombre de cabello gris asió con lentes de aspecto macabro

-Si un gusto yo soy Maka, Maka Albarn-les dije

**Bueno eh aquí otro capítulo espero les haya gustado y les pido que dejen reviews eso me haría tan pero tan feliz **

**Bien ahora entrando a otro tema Kira Gilliro esta originalmente creada por mi mente macabra y será esencial en la historia espero les guste**


	5. Chapter 5

**Estoy devuelta damas y caballeros aquí les traigo otro capítulo nuevo. Por cierto agradezco a esos que han estado leyendo mi libro me hacen una persona feliz arigato :3**

**Disclaimer: soul eater no es mío es de Atsushi Okubo.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**Luna Llena**

**Maka POV**

-Si un gusto yo soy Maka, Maka Albarn-les dije

-Albarn ummm-dijo Stein mientras me examinaba completamente

De repente se escuchó como una puerta se abrió me voltee y me di cuenta de que ahí había una chica flaca de cabello rosa con un corte extraño, ojos azules y más plana que yo "bueno ahora me sentía cómoda no era la única sin un cuerpo voluptuoso" pensé

-hola soy Maka-le dije a la recién llegada sonriéndole

-h-h-ho-ho-la-hola soy Chrona-me dijo tartamudeando para después darme una sonrisa tímida

-ella es mi hermana Maka-me dijo Ragnarock haciéndome voltear en su dirección

-Chrona que trajiste para la cena-le pregunto Marie a Chrona

-ummm c-c-carne y papas-dijo tartamudeando solo un poco al parecer era sumamente tímida

-bien-dijo Marie feliz

-quien quiere carne asada con papas fritas alcé la mano-dijo Marie y al instante todos alzaron las manos

-y tu Maka?-me pregunto Marie dirigiendo su vista a mi

-aaaa si gracias-le dije sonriendo

-bien quien quiere ayudarme a cocinar?-pregunto Marie de nuevo

-yo-dijo tsubaki

-y yo-dijo Chrona sin tartamudear esta vez

-bien vamos pues-dijo Marie para después dirigirse a la cocina seguida de tsubaki y Chrona

Los chicos y Kira por su parte se fueron al patio y se transformaron en lobo para después empezar a luchar aun no me acostumbraba a verlos cambiar a lobo, sola encima de esa mesa pude ver bien la casa

Era algo así a la derecha se encontraba la cocina y a la izquierda se encontraba una escalera q me imagino da a los cuartos del lado izquierdo a la escalera en una plataforma había una chimenea con varias ft, en frente mío había puertas corredizas transparentes que daban al patio y bueno yo me encontraba en la sala había tres sillones uno grande y dos pequeños de color blanco yo estaba sobre una mesita y en frente estaba el pasma y abajo un mueble con diferentes consolas y juegos

"WAOOO"pensé esta cabaña era asombrosa

-oye Maka-escuche como me llamaban e identifique q la voz era de tsubaki así que me voltee a verla

-que pasa?-le pregunte

-ven a ayudarnos será divertido-me dijo

-okey… voy-le dije para después levantarme de la mesita y dirigirme a la cocina "es inmensa con una mesa en el centro y estaba bien organizada "pensé

-bien empecemos- me dijo Marie. Sonriéndome y yo le devolví el gesto.

30 minutos después

-terminamos-dije agotada sentándome en una silla mientras Chrona, tsubaki y Marie arreglaban la mesa.

-bien chicas busque a todos mientras yo termino-nos dijo Marie

-ok-dijimos al uniso para después caminar a la sala subir la plataforma abrí las puertas y salir de la casa ya afuera el frio me golpeo haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza. Calma era lo único que se veía. Hasta que de pronto

BOOM!

Vimos como algo caía en el piso de forma brutal después se levantó mostrando que era un lobo. Di un respigón al ver que se había hecho daño así que Salí corriendo en dirección al lobo de color negro me imagino era Ragnarock.

-Maka nooo-escuche a lo lejos la voz de tsubaki pero no le hice caso y seguí corriendo pero me detuve al ver como algo saltaba sobre el así que me detuve y me quede mirando como ellos daban vueltas cuando de repente otros lobos se le unieron y empezaron a dar más vueltas hasta que una luz los cubrió para después mostrar a los chicos mientras reían dirigí mi vista a Kira y Ragnarock, Kira se veía en verdad feliz encima de Ragnarock y él también se veía feliz no sé porque pero verlos así me hizo sentir melancólica así que desvié mi mirada y me dirigí de vuelta hasta donde las chicas.

-chicos a comer-grito tsubaki llamando la atención de todos

Y pronto se vio como todos venían corriendo en dirección a la casa así que nosotras entramos mientras los demás nos seguían de cerca. Ya todos dentro nos dirigimos a la cocina para después acomodarnos todos en algún puesto mientras Marie serbia la comida.

-Itadakimasu-dijimos todos para después empezar a comer

10 minutos después

-estaba bueno digna comida de un dios-dijo black*star mientras se tocaba su inflado estomago

-tan buena como siempre Marie-dijo Kira

-concuerdo con Kira estaba buenísimo-dijo Ragnarock

-en verdad bueno Marie-dijo soul sonriendo

-si-dijeron los demás

-bien ahora ya todos alimentados…-no termino de decir Stein ya que black*star lo interrumpió

-sigo teniendo hambre-dijo b*s

-cállate o te disecciono-dijo Stein sacando un bisturí de quien sabe dónde haciendo que b*s tragara en seco

-bien como seguía Maka tal vez esto te deje shockeada pero tú no eres una chica normal tu alma lo demuestra y según tus análisis de sangre tu eres….

-tengo hambre!-grito b*s causando que un bisturí le pasara rosando el cachete dejándole una cortada dejándome asombrada no pensé que Stein yo haría.

-bien tu eres un lobo igual que nosotros-dijo dejándome atónita

-n-n-no es imposible soy humana-dije alterada para después levantarme de la silla y salir corriendo en dirección al bosque necesitaba pensar no entendía nada que estaba pasando.

**Soul POV**

-no debiste decirle eso a Maka ella no estaba preparada-le dijo Marie a Stein

-debía saberlo desde hace mucho-dijo el para después levantarse y marcharse haciendo que un silencio quedara en la cocina "Maka es una loba como nosotros?"Pensé para después levantarme de la cama y correr en dirección por donde se había marchado Maka no sé porque pero mi instinto me decía que no podía dejarla sola.

**Bien esto es todo por hoy espero les aya gustado además creo que no publicare hasta el viernes por las estúpidas clases que me quitan mi libertad bueno.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Adelanto**

"**por que pasa esto"pensé**

"**quien soy? quienes son mis padres?"pense**

"**acaso mi vida es una mentira"pensé**

**-me imprime de maka, kira-le dije**

**-ya me había dado cuenta-me dijo fría como siempre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola damas y caballeros este día de hoy me siento sumamente alegre saben ¿por qué? ¿No? Bueno se los diré me han dejado tres reviews que me han alegrado completamente el día así que aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de Luna Llena :3 y lo siento si mi caligrafía es un asco prometo mejorarlo.**

**Disclaimer: soul eater no es mío es de Atsushi Okubo.**

**Bien comencemos XD **

**Luna Llena**

**Maka POV**

Seguía corriendo a través del bosque, sin dirección alguna. Mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, mi cabeza confundida, y mi alma torturada.

"¿Por qué pasa esto?" pensé

"¿quién soy? ¿Quiénes son mis padres?" pensé

"¿acaso mi vida es una mentira?" pensé

Ya no aguante más y me derrumbe en el piso a llorar. No comprendía lo que pasaba. Estaba confundida. Ya no soportaba mas ¿Qué soy en verdad? mientras que poco a poco mis lágrimas y sollozos iban aumentando.

**Soul POV**

El aire llenaba mis orejas dándome una sensación horrible, pero eso no me importaba necesitaba encontrar a Maka costara lo que me costara. Acelere el paso y pronto unos sonidos retumbaron en mis orejas de lobo, un sonido que partía mi alma, un sonido que para mis orejas era una maldición: "sollozos…Maka" pensé y me empecé a acercar a paso lento al lugar de donde procedían esos espantosos sonidos que me daban ganas de suicidarme. Y la vi a la orilla del lago con sus delicadas manos en su cara, sollozando y con lágrimas en su cara, por alguna razón el verla así me partía el alma, así que poco a poco me fui acercando. Ya lo suficientemente cerca de ella tome mi forma humana.

_Maka_ llame haciendo que los sollozos se detuvieran.

_ ¿Soul?_llamo con la voz quebrada, mirándome con sus ojos jades aguados y rojos de llorar, con su cabello rubio cenizo alborotado. Me dolió en el alma verla de esa manera. Así que rápidamente me acerque a ella y la abrace, no sé porque lo hice pero no me importo, lo único que estaba en mi mente era que quería estar a su lado para siempre y no dejar que nada la lastimara. Entonces me di cuenta. "¿acaso yo?…no puede ser" pensé.

**Maka POV**

Sentía el cálido cuerpo de soul abrazándome y por alguna razón le devolví el abrazo sintiéndome segura entre ellos. Mi mente seguía confundida en verdad no entendía nada una lagrima solitaria callo por mi mejilla y empecé a llorar nuevamente.

_ ¿ya estas mejor, Maka?_pregunto soul, liberándome de su abrazo.

_si ya estoy mejor no te preocupes_sonrei, para después limpiarme el resto de las lágrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas.

_Bien volvamos a casa ya está anocheciendo dijo mirando al cielo donde ya algunas estrellas se podían ver. Asentí para después levantarme de la nieve.

Soul al igual que yo se levantó y empezamos a caminar por el bosque. Silencio eso era todo lo que se oía.

_ ¿Soul?_llame la atención de Soul.

_ ¿Hum?-dijo sin dirigirme la mirada.

_gracias_le agradecí para después sonreírle.

_no es nada_dijo seriamente para después seguir caminando.

Pronto llegamos a la cabaña y todo estaba oscuro.

_todos están dormidos_susurro Soul mas para el que para mí.

_ven, no debemos hacer ruido_me susurro, para después empezar a dirigirnos la cabaña de la forma más posiblemente silenciosa para no despertar a nadie. Ya dentro de la casa Soul me guio escaleras arribas para enseñarme el cuarto donde dormiría

_bien, este es tu cuarto, nos vemos_dijo cortante y cerró la puerta de la forma más silenciosa posible. Tenía mucho sueño así que no me fije en el cuarto solamente me tire en la cama y pronto caí rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

**Soul POV**

Ya había dejado a Maka en el cuarto que sería de ahora en delante de ella, y ahora me encontraba mirando las estrellas desde el patio. De repente unos pasos silenciosos y un olor muy reconocido llegaron a mí.

_Kira ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo_le reclame ya que no pensé que ella estaría despierta.

_hola Soul, ¿Por qué debería estar durmiendo? no soy un cachorro además sentí tu olor y vine a ver que hacías aquí_contrataco para después acostarse a un lado mío "debo decirle" pensé.

_Kira yo… debo decirte algo_voltee a verla para ver si me prestaba atención.

_dime_dijo mirándome con sus ojos heterocromaticos.

_yo… _dije dudoso de que si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

_tu… ¿Qué?_pregunto exasperada.

_me imprime de Maka, Kira_le dije.

_ya me había dado cuenta_me dijo fría como siempre.

_me alegra de que al fin hayas superado lo que paso hace un año_dijo helándome la sangre su voz sonaba espeluznante. Kira se levantó y empezó a caminar a la cabaña para después desaparecer tras la puerta, al parecer ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Suspire recordando lo que paso hace un año.

**Maka POV**

El sonido de los pájaros llegó a mis oídos despertándome completamente.

_malditos pajaros_maldeci a los pájaro para después abrir mis ojos lentamente. Observe el cuarto al que me había traído soul anoche y no estaba mal era de un color verde pálido, tenía una mesita de noche, un closet, un librero, la cama muy suave por cierto con unas sábanas de color amarillo pollito mientras que al lado de la cama una ventana se veía, me asomé por ella y vi el frente de la casa y el bosque se veía asombroso.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al closet lo abrí y la poca ropa que traje estaba ahí. Mire mi ropa y vi que era un total asco así que decidí cambiarme me puse un short blanco de dormir y una suéter sin mangas de color verde. Ya lista Salí del cuarto y decidí ir a la cocina por algo de comida asique empecé a caminar, pronto llegue a las escaleras y las baje para después dirigirme a la cocina ya en ella vi que todos ya estaban despiertos al parecer se despertaban temprano. Vi una silla al lado de Soul y me fui a sentar en ella.

_Buenos días, Maka dormiste bien_saludo Marie de forma alegre

_buenos días igual y si eh dormido bien gracias_le afirme

_me alegra_sonrio Marie para después poner un plato de huevos fritos y patacón en frente mío.

_Huele bien_dije inconscientemente sacándole una sonrisa Marie mientras yo me sonrojaba y empezaba a comer.

_bien Maka al finalizar el desayuno podrás preguntar todo lo que quieres saber ¿ok?_me pregunto Stein pero como tenía la boca llena solo pude mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

"Así que podría preguntar lo que quisiera esto se pondría interesante" pensé

**Bien eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Dejen reviews XD**

**Adelanto:**

**_ ¿qué quieres saber?_interrogo Stein.**

**_ ¡TODO!_exclame seriamente.**

**_bien… empezemos_suspiro Stein para después comenzar su relato.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola damas y caballeros lo siento por la tardanza es que no he tenido tiempo por la maldita cárcel cof cof digo escuela y gracias a todos por sus reviews me hacen tan feliz por cierto Kelly me encantaría ser tu amiga XD Bueno aquí sin más demora les traigo el séptimo capítulo de Luna llena pero antes el...**

**Disclaimer: soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo**

**Luna Llena**

**Maka POV**

Y a habíamos terminado de comer y este era el momento de las preguntas había llegado.

_ ¿qué quieres saber?_interrogo Stein.

_ ¡TODO!_exclame seriamente.

_bien… empezemos_suspiro Stein para después comenzar su relato.

"Hace mucho tiempo atrás la luna bajo del cielo. Ella conoció a un grupo de jóvenes lobos… nadie sabía de su existencia, pero un día eso cambio… a la luna la atacaron y ellos por tratar de defenderla mostraron su verdadera identidad. Las personas asustadas de lo desconocido los atacaron a todos incluso a la luna, ellos la defendieron sin importar que, ya que la querían los lobos salieron mal heridos y la luna lloro ya que pensaba que era su culpa el que ellos estuvieran así. Ella decidió darle poderes diferentes y especiales a cada uno para que sobrevivieran y así fue los lobos se salvaron pero la luna estaba débil todo su poder se lo había otorgado a ellos, la luna se derrumbó y su cuerpo empezó a brillar pronto esferas de luz salieron disparadas al cielo y el lugar donde había estado la luna estaba llena de flores de la luna no de un color blanco si no de un color rojo sangre… los lobos asombrado miraron el cielo y se dieron cuenta de que la luna era roja totalmente roja.

Se dice también que la luna en su momento en la tierra tuvo relación con un humano y que su hija quien poseía un tatuaje en su pecho de una flor lunar seria la princesa de la luna" Stein termino su relato y de un momento a otro una luz rojiza alumbraba mi pecho… y después nada mire a los chicos y estos solo miraban atentos lo que pasaba. Me levante de momento a otro y Marie me tendió un espejo. Lo sostuve entre mis manos y lo que vi me sorprendió… una flor en medio de mi pecho como si fuera una enredadera de esas flores.

_esto significa que yo soy…_

_si… la princesa de la luna_termino de decir Stein por mi

_ósea que mi madre es la luna_dije sin poder creérmelo del todo

_sí_ afirmó Stein

_wao antes no lo hubiera creído pero como tengo una flor en mi pecho que lo prueba definitivamente sé que no es una broma_le dije a todos

_bien ¿Qué más deseas saber?_pregunto Stein

_ ¿por qué este tatuaje apareció de repente y no antes?_pregunte

_tal vez porque antes no estabas lista y ahora si_dijo Stein

_bueno ahora como ya te dije todo me retiro_dijo Stein para después levantarse e irse en dirección a yo no sé dónde, todos hicieron lo mismo y desaparecieron por la escalera. Me levante también y me dirigí a mi cuarto a buscar una toalla y ropa, necesitaba un buen baño relajante"tanta información da dolor de cabeza" pensé.

Me encontaba en estos momentos bajando la escalera en direccion a la sala con una tualla en mi cabeza, secandome el cabello. Ya en la sala mire a Tsubaki quien se encontraba en el patio mirando como un grupo de lobos se peleaban o jugaban como sea, camine hacia la puerta y la deslize para despues poder acercarme a Tsubaki.

_hola Tsubaki_le dije

_o hola Maka veo que ya saliste del baño_me sonrio como la primera vez que estuve aquí.

_oye, Tsubaki_la llame timidamente

_dime, Maka_me respondio con la misma sonrisa, mientras los chicos se acercaban jadeando y se sentaban en la escalera que habia para bajar al patio

_bueno ya que estan todos aquí yo me preguntaba que ¿Cuál eran sus poderes?_les pregunte y ellos empezaron a mirarse entre si para despues mirarse ellos.

_bueno Liz ve el futuro y Patty el pasado, Kira controla la oscuridad, Tsubaki te ciega, Black star te puede manipular, Ragnarock crea ilusiones, Chrona usa su sangre en defensa propia, Kid puede manipular tus emociones, Marie es super fuerte, Stein crea ondas electricas que te paralizan y yo controlo la nieve_respondio Soul

_¡eso es asombroso!_grite entusiasmada

_oigan chicos, ¿quieren ir al bosque? Con, su dios_pregunto el ejocentrico de b*s.

_claro suena divertido_sonrieron para despues tomar forma de lobo

__vamos, Maka__retumbo la voz de Tsubaki en mi cabeza

_cla…_no pude terminar de hablar ya que stein se habia parado al lado mio

_Maka no puede ir… el sello en su pecho se a activado y denlo por seguro que muchos la quieren encontrar por su poder_baje mi cabeza desilucionada, deseaba salir

Los chico se vieron entre si tomaron su forma humana y entraron a la casa conmigo pisandole los talones.

**Bueno hasta aquí y como dije antes lo siento por la tardanza es culpa de la escuela… bueno ya que dejen reviews :3**

**Adelanto**

**_despierta vamos a salir_me desperto Soul**

**_ummm_respondi en respuesta para despues levantarme.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos **

**¿Me extrañaron? Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de Luna llena pero antes aclarar unas dudas use la historia de la luna en base a Tears of Wolf pero en verdad no hay concordancia se parecen pero no tienen nada que ver por cierto ame ese fanfic y me inspiro ^- ^**

**Disclaimer: soul eater no es mío es de Atsushi Okubo.**

**Y aquí sin más demora el capitulo**

**Luna Llena**

**Maka POV**

_Oscuridad lo único que veía, sin embargo una luz un poco débil se podía ver frente a mí. Trate de alcanzarla con mis manos pero era inalcanzable._

__hola_llame pero nadie respondió_

__hay alguien ahí_volvi a intentar pero nada_

_De repente esa luz a lo lejos tomo la forma de una mujer parecida a mí. Ella me sonrió._

__tu destino se acerca_su voz angelical resonó por todo ese oscuro espacio._

__ ¿destino? ¿Qué destino?_pregunte, no sabía de qué me hablaba. Pronto esa mujer se fue alejando poco a poco de mí._

__ ¡ESPERA! ¿De qué hablas?_trate de detenerla pero ya había desaparecido._

_Silencio. Solo eso estaba presente, hasta que de pronto. Una risa maléfica empezó a retumbar por todos lados erizándome la piel, la risa seguía y seguía sin detenerse, pronto unos ojos rojos aparecieron frente a mí, ojos escalofriantes no como los de Soul. Estos eran más opacos y sin vida. "tengo miedo" pensé paralizada por ese sentimiento… hasta que de pronto…_

__erta…_esta voz muy reconocida para mí, me llamaba, "Soul" fue el pensamiento que cruzo mi cabeza_

__aka…__

__des…ierta__

__ma…__

__arri..ba…__

__Soul…_lo llame, para despues cerrar mis ojos._

….

Abri mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fueron los hermosos ojos de Soul.

_ ¿qué paso?_le dije mientras me removía en mi cama y frotaba mis ojos

_despierta vamos a salir_me despertó Soul

_ummmm_respondi para despues levantarme y dirigirme al closet.

_te espero afuera_anunció para despues salir de mi cuarto dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

_a que se referiría esa mujer con que mi destino se acerca, y esos ojos son muy escalofriantes. ¿Por qué habré soñado eso? Es muy extraño… tal vez no sea nada mejor me cambio_dije para mí misma.

Abri el closet y empecé a buscar ropa cómoda, hasta que la encontré un short de jeans, una camisa manga larga de color amarillo, unas zapatillas negras y por ultimo me amarre mi cabello en dos coletas para que no me molestara. Me mire en el espejo y ya lista salí del cuarto.

_te tardaste_dijo Soul levantándose del piso, donde había estado esperándome.

_lo siento_le dije avergonzada de mi misma

_no importa vamos_me dijo para despues empezar a caminar a la planta baja.

Ya en la planta baja vi que todos estaban ahí Tsubaki, Chrona, Kid, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kira y Ragnarock.

_hasta que al fin_bufó Kira

_lo siento es que ella se tardó mucho_me señaló Soul mientras hablaba con Kira.

_bien ya vamos o Marie y Stein se darán cuenta_advirtió Ragnarock y todos asentimos para despues empezar a caminar al patio.

Ya en el patio los chicos empezaron a tomar forma de lobo, mientras yo los miraba con sumo interés:

Tsubaki tomo forma de un lobo negro de ojos azules

Kira de un lobo negro con óvalos rojos q parecían ojos en las patas y de hermosos ojos heterocromaticos.

Chrona tomo forma de un lobo rosado pálido de ojos azules

Liz y Patty tomaron forma de lobos rubios uno castaño y el otro normal de ojos azules

Black star era de un extraño color azul con una estrella en la pata izquierda de ojos verdes

Kid era de color negro de ojos ámbares y con tres rayas blancas en la oreja izquierda

Ragnarock con el pelaje negro y sus ojos eran violetas

Y Soul su hermoso pelaje blanco y sus hipnóticos ojos rojos

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver que todos me miraban.

__que hacemos con ella Soul… no puede tomar forma lobo__retumbo la voz de Kira tan fría como siempre en mi cabeza. Soul me miro por unos segundos y despues se acercó a mí

__sube__escuche la voz de Soul en mi cabeza como la primera vez. Pronto Soul se agacho para que yo pudiera subir y así hice. Se sentía raro pero a la vez cómodo, su pelaje es tan suave y sedoso.

__problema resuelto ahora vamos__anuncio Soul para despues empezar a correr en dirección al bosque.

…...

Habíamos estado corriendo por casi unos 15 minutos y ahora nos encontrábamos todos en un pequeño lago alumbrado por la luz de la luna, era simplemente hermoso. Los chicos volvieron a tomar forma humana y de repente…

"SPLASH" el sonido de alguien cayendo al agua retumbo por todos lados, dirija mi vista a quien había sido el loco que se había tirado al agua con esta temperatura y no fue mucha mi sorpresa al ver que el loco había sido Black Star.

_vengan el agua esta rica_dijo Black star nadando

Voltee mi vista hacia los chicos y vi que todos se estaban desvistiendo, sonrojada desvié la mirada al ver como Soul se quitaba la camisa y despues muchos chapuzones se escucharon y como yo no estaba loco y no había traído ropa adecuada me senté en la orilla.

_como no tienen frio_pregunte extrañada

_somos lobos nuestro calor corporal es mayor al de los humano_respondió Soul.

_no seas floja ven a nadar con tu Dios_dijo Black star acercándose a mí para despues agarrarme de los pies y jalarme hacia el agua.

"SPLASH""Frio, frio, esto esta frio" pensé para empezar a nadar a la superficie.

_ahg esto-to es-esta fri-fri-friooooo_dije ya en la superficie castañeando del frio.

Soul se acercó a mí y fue algo inesperado lo que hizo, me abrazo, y tenían razón aunque estuvieran con poca ropa su cuerpo se mantenía caliente, es asombroso. Me abrace a Soul y pude sentir sus músculos a través de mi (ya mojado) camisa, no le di importancia y seguí abrazando a Soul todo era perfecto el abrazándome, la luna alumbrándonos, los chicos mirándonos, el sonido de los… espera ¡LOS CHICOS MIRANDONOS! Me separe de Soul al instante sonrojada mientras los chicos soltaban una pequeña risita divertida. Mi calor corporal había vuelto y ya no tenía frio, así que me diriji a la orilla subí y me volví a sentar en la orilla.

Como no tenía nada que hacer empecé a ver a los chicos Tsubaki y Chrona se mojaban, Liz regañaba a su hermana diciéndole que no tratara pararse de manos porque se haría daño pero Patty no le hacía caso, Black star se tiraba desde un palo de gran tamaño mientras gritando que un Dios solo podría hacerlo, Kira y Ragnarock estaban muy juntitos hablando yo no sé qué(algo me decía que estos dos quedarían juntos), Kid gritando que no había simetría y Soul simplemente acompañaba a Black star en hacer sus estupideces; de repente silencio, todo el bosque estaba en silencio eso no era buena señal, diriji mi vista al oscuro bosque. Algo andaba mal en el bosque nunca hay silencio siempre hay un ruido.

De pronto un sentimiento de peligro recorrió mi espalda, diriji mi vista a los chicos y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta, un miedo empezó a llenarme desde adentro, el recuerdo del sueño se hico presente y empecé a temblar cada vez el sentimiento se hacía más y más grande… un sonido leve pero espeluznante se escuchaba y de pronto…

**Hasta aquí los dejos no me maten como dije antes maldita cárcel y malditos exámenes.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen reviews y habrá más momentos soul x Maka y díganme si quieren momentos Kira x Ragnarock. Ya saben manden reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Adelanto:**

**_ ¡SOULLL!_grite con todas mis fuerzas**

**Vi como Soul gimio de dolor y trato de levantarse pero el dolor era muy grande.**

**_mierda_maldicio Soul quien había sido golpeado por ese extraño…**

**Hasta aquí… Nos vemos K-DarkAngel se despide XD**


	9. Chapter 9

¡**Hola estoy devuelta! Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews ustedes me inspiran a seguir adelante.**

**Disclaimer: Soul eater no es mío y si lo fuera sería feliz bueno ese no es el caso Soul eater es de Atsushi Okubo.**

**Bien y aquí el nuevo y alarmante capitulo.**

**Luna llena**

**Maka POV**

De pronto un sentimiento de peligro recorrió mi espalda, dirigí mi vista a los chicos y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta, un miedo empezó a llenarme desde adentro, el recuerdo del sueño se hico presente y empecé a temblar cada vez el sentimiento se hacía más y más grande… un sonido leve pero espeluznante se escuchaba y de pronto…

Un animal de raza indefinida con colmillos gigantes, garras súper afiladas, de un color borgoña que era como sangre que se movía sobre su cuerpo como agua y sus ojos eran negros con una raya muy fina en medio de ellos, salió de entre los arbustos, un gran miedo recorrió mi espalda y la cosa permanecía inmóvil. Los chicos salieron poco a poco y lentamente del agua hasta quedar junto a mí.

_cuando te diga corre_susurro Soul tratando de no llamar la atención del monstruo, yo solamente asentí con la cabeza.

El monstruo avanzo lentamente hacia nosotros y yo por inercia retrocedí pero al momento en el que retrocedí pise una rama haciendo que la bestia se alertara y diera un rugido que me helo la sangre.

Rápidamente Soul y los demás tomaron forma de lobo y atacaron a la bestia.

__corre__vi como soul en su forma lobo me miraba para despues atacar a la bestia.

Yo estaba petrificada completamente, no sabía qué hacer. La bestia trato de acercarse a mí pero Kira lo ataco clavando sus colmillos en el cuello de la bestia y al momento en lo que hico una mueca de asco se formó en su lobuno rostro.

El monstruo clavo sus garras en el estómago de Kira haciendo que esta soltara su cuello por el gemido de dolor que lanzo, pronto la bestia lanzo a Kira contra un árbol haciendo que esta lanzara otro gemido de dolor.

__ ¡Kira!__escuche la voz sumamente preocupada de Ragnarock en mi cabeza vi como este se cabreaba de sobremanera y se lanzaba hacia el monstruo pero tuvo la misma suerte que Kira.

Los chicos luchaban pero la bestia estaba harta se sacudió y golpeo a todos mis amigos dejándolos muy heridos a todos

_ ¡Soul!_grite a todo pulmón, pero en verdad fue una mala idea la bestia deparo en mi presencia y se fue acercando poco a poco cuando estuvo a 10 metros dio un rugido y empezó a correr hacia mí.

_ ¡SOULLL!_grite con todas mis fuerzas

Vi como Soul gimio de dolor y trato de levantarse pero el dolor era muy grande.

_mierda_maldicio Soul quien había sido golpeado por ese extraño ser.

Eche a correr a toda máquina sin detenerme mi corazón palpitaba y quería salirse de mi pecho, tenía miedo.

Corrí y corrí sin detenerme, sentía las pisadas de aquel ser detrás de mí rugiendo sumamente enojado haciendo que acelerara más el paso y a la vez mi corazón.

Ya no podía más estaba cansada. Intente seguir corriendo a máxima velocidad para que no me comieran pero termine tropezándome con una rama haciendo que callera sobre la fría capa de nieve.

Escuche un jadeo detrás de mí y me espante, gire mi cabeza y el monstruo estaba ahí detrás de mí listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Cerré mis ojos esperando a que esto acabara rápido.

_ ¡Maka!_escuche el grito de Soul a lo lejos acercándose pero ya era tarde moriría…

__Maka…__esa voz de nuevo

__confía en ti__no se por qué pero mi cuerpo se relajó completamente como si esa voz hubiera liberado una parte de mí.

Abri mis ojos lentamente y todo paso en cámara lenta, el monstruo abalanzándose sobre mí, una luz sobresaliendo de mi pecho y de un momento a otro se veía al monstruo en el suelo degollado yo lo había matado.

_Maka…_escuche la voz de Soul y me di la vuelta. Soul se acercó poco a poco hacia mí y yo me quede quieta él se agacho y agarro mi mano o eso era lo que creía yo hasta que lo vi… mi mano no era mano era pata con garras y todo. Mire asombrada mi pata que estaba cubierta en sangre de aquel monstruo.

Liz se acercó a mi e hico lo mismo que Soul se agacho y de su bolso saco un espejo, mostrándome que mis sospechas eran ciertas, era una loba de color rubio cenizo de ojos jade. Ese lobo era yo.

De repente una luz volvió a cubrir mi cuerpo hasta que se esfumo, volví a mirar mi mano y ahora si era humana…

_soy una loba_les dije atónita

_si… ya eres una de los nuetros_dijo Soul

_chicos… hay que irnos rápido_dijo Ragnarock y todos volteamos a verlo. Llevaba a Kira en brazos que estaba sangrando.

_es cierto_dijo Soul para despues tomar su forma lobo y agacharse a un lado mío, me subí en su lomo y ya todos los demás vueltos lobos, empezamos a correr en dirección a la cabaña.

…...

Ya en casa. Todo estaba oscuro hasta que entramos una luz alumbro toda la sala dándonos a creer que nos habían esperado.

_estos lobos algún día los diseccionare_dijo Stein acomodándose los lentes

_disecciónanos despues Stein ahora necesitamos que ayudes a Kira_gruño Ragnarock y al parecer alerto a Stein quien rápidamente se acercó a Kira y al verla sus ojos se oscurecieron.

_llévala a su cuarto, Ragnarock y Marie lleva mi kit rápido_dijo Stein para despues darse vuelta y dirigir su vista a nosotros mientras los dos mencionados se retiraban.

_ ¿que ha pasado?_pregunto Stein

_un heartless nos ataco_dijo Soul bajando la cabeza

_les dije que no salieran de la casa pero tuvieron que desobedecerme como siempre_dijo Stein súper molesto haciendo que hasta B*S quedara callado.

Todos bajaran la cabeza. Stein soltó un suspiro y se fue alejando por las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Kira.

Pocos minutos despues bajo Ragnarock con cara seria. Él se acercó a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y se sentó en un sillón. Para despues mirar el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta se le veía que estaba preocupado. "Era mi culpa" pensé para despues bajar mi cabeza si ella no me hubiera protegido… ella estaría bien.

….

Habían pasado varias horas y ni una noticia nueva de Kira. Todos seguíamos en la sala unos dormidos como B*S otros intermedios como la mayoría incluyéndome y otros sumamente alerta a cualquier noticia como Ragnarock.

Vimos como Stein bajaba con sudor en su rostro y todos automáticamente nos levantamos a excepción de B*S que estaba en el quinto sueño.

_ ¿como esta?_pregunto Ragnarock por todos

_está bien… necesita reposo… esta despierta así que pueden ir a verla_dijo Stein secándose el sudor.

Todos subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Kira, ya en frente el cuarto de Kira Ragnarock abrió la puerta y entramos poco a poco.

Ragnarock se acercó a la cama y paso su mano por la mejilla de Kira mientras esta solamente le sonreía tiernamente.

_ ¿cómo te sientes, Kira?_pregunto Soul acercándose a ella al igual que los demás a excepción de mi yo solo me quede viendo desde lejos.

_he estado mejor_respondió haciendo que los chicos soltaran una risa

_que descuidada eres_dijo Kid sonriéndole

_nos alegra q este bien, Kira_dijo tsubaki

_si, imagínate creo que el que más feliz esta es Ragnarock_dijo Liz haciendo que Ragnarock se sonrojara y desviara la mirada mientras los demás reían.

_n-n-no-s a-le-le-gra mu-mu-cho_tartamudeo Chrona sonriendo tímidamente

_oigan chicos solo es una herida estaré bien_dije Kira suspirando, pronto por la puerta entro Marie seguida de Stein.

_bien el desayuno está listo y si no quieren que black star se lo coma mejor bajen ya_dijo haciendo que todos salieran del cuarto. Yo estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de Kira me llamo

_espera…_dijo haciéndome detener mi paso

_no te sientas culpable te salve porque eres de mi manada y yo no dejo que a nadie de mi manada le pase nada_sonrió Kira, una lagrima bajo mi mejilla y rápidamente me acerque a Kira y la abrace mientras ella correspondía a mi abrazo.

_l-l-l-lo-si-si-si-en-too_solloze

_ya tranquila_respondió Kira mientras sobaba mi cabeza como una hermana mayor lo haría. Pero en verdad no podía detener mis lágrimas en estos momentos me sentía muy mal.

….

Una semana despues

Nos encontrábamos todos en el patio, los chico luchando y las chicas hablando. Había pasado una semana del incidente y desde mi primera transformación aunque hay que aceptar que cuando los chicos le dijeron a Stein que me transforme, el prácticamente me utilizo de conejillo, pero al final pude lograr transformarme por mi propia cuenta y no por acto de defensa. Bueno Kira ya había mejorado, su herida se había ido y prácticamente todos nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos. Habían aparecido algunos monstruos o heartless como se les hace llamar pero eran de nivel bajo nada peligroso. Había notado que Soul estaba más pensativo de lo usual por lo que me dijeron los demás, pero no le di importancia ya se le pasaría.

_oigan chicos acérquense tengo un anuncio que dar_gritó Marie llamando la atención de los chicos que vinieron corriendo, se transformaron en humanos y se sentaron en la nieve.

_bien... les anuncio queeeee… pasado mañana empezaran a dar clases en la universidad Shibusen_dijo Marie emocionada. Muchos quejidos se escucharon por parte de mis amigos y yo simplemente reí por su actitud.

_ ¿por qué hay que ir a la universidad, Marie?_pregunto B*S bufando

_porque no quiero que ninguno de mis lobos sea analfabeta_anunció Marie

_lamento decirte esto Marie pero creo que ya tienes uno_dijo Kira refiriéndose a B*S mientras todos se echaban a reir

_ ¿eh?_respondió B*S confundido

_concuerdo con Kira_dijo kid tratando de aguantar la risa

_ahg ya la entendí quién te crees tú para decir que soy analfabe-be-be ahg lo que sea rayitas_grito B*S haciendo que kid se lanzara al piso gritando que no debió haber nacido mientras Chrona trataba de consolarlo y la mayoría de nosotros reía. Definitivamente no quería marcharme este lugar era por mucho mejor que la casa de mis tíos, además de que adoraba estar con ellos. Me sentía cómoda.

**Bueno hasta aquí espero les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews no sean malos.**

**¿Y les gusto el momento Kira x Ragnarock? ¿Y que estará en la mente de Soul? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Luna llena y nos vemos,**

**Adelanto**

**_eres un estorbo_susurro Soul**

**_ ¿qué?_dije sin poder creerme lo que mis oídos escuchaban**

**_ya lo oíste eres un estorbo, vuelve con tu familia no me importa quién sea solo vete… no perteneces aquí_dijo seco**

**Sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla y sin importarme que pudiera haber haya fuera Salí corriendo.**

**Hasta aquí nos vemos y gracias a todos.**


End file.
